User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Apocalypse 3 (Only Part!)
(NOTE: No, it is NOT an error, since i called this "Cuddles Zombie Apocalypse 3" and i didn't even do the second story yet, i ended with all four parts of the FIRST episode only, remember? Right so really THIS episode is also a joke, it is just ONE single part, different from the rest i do, so yes it is the shortest i can do, but as ya can see, it will be random, and NEXT Friday is making more sense, because THERE is where Part 1 of "Cuddles Zombie Apocalypse 2" will begin. Welp, let's start!) Narrator: *Reads title* Cuddles Zombie Apocalypse 3! *Episode starts as we starts to see earth* So this is the planet Earth, obviously. The Zombie Apocalypse have taken over everything at.... *Zooms to North America* Here, right at Cuddles' house. *The camera hits the earth pic and fail to zoom closer to show how it looks like* Darn it, excuse me for a moment! *Fixed, he managed to fix it as it get fixed then we starts to see the outside of the base* Ok, so here are we, right at Cuddles' secret and unknown base! *The door falls down!* *Views inside* Inside, we continue from last time, so here is Petunia *Shows her* who are behind the computer. And Disco Bear who IS playing on the computer. *Suddenly, shows Disco Bear using the computer!* And Petunia is like "Hey! Disco Bear! What are you doing?" Or whatever, idk! I am just The Narrator. Now, *To the couch with Cuddles and Toothy playing their Xbox!* here we have Cuddles and Toothy who are playing Xbox, because you is supposed to play a Xbox during a zombie apocalypse, am i right? Or is it Friday Apocalypse? *TV Shown!* *Ok now outside, empty!* Little did our friends know, there was *Suddenly, a zombie army spawns on the empty place outside!* ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE! *Then we is back inside, there, Giggles enters* And then Giggles came back inside and was like!: Giggles: CUDDLES! THERE ARE ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! There are many of them outside! AAAAH! *Giggles panics, and Giggles got to be so dumb she starts to trip and crashes at The TV!* OOF! WHOOPS! *Falls down on floor!* OOF! Cuddles: >:/! WOMAN! You broke The TV! Why did you do that!?!? Now what am i supposed to do? Oh! Try to survive, that's what we do? NOT cool, Giggles, NOT COOL! And i know what cool is! Giggles: *Giggles gets up, and Giggles is nervous!* Then Giggles walked to Petunia to see what she was doing. Petunia: Well, what are we supposed to do as the zombies are alive out there then? Disco Bear: *Dances, only reference to first episode?* Oh, it's a good thing for you guys that i am hanging out with all of ya, because there are zombies outside, and because that i am good at the computer and because Giggles broke The TV so i guess it is my turn to go outside! OH YEAH! *Faints! Yup, reference all right!* Narrator: And so then, suddenly, Disco Bear decided to go outside to kill the zombies, because it is easy according to him and just because he well, he wanted to do it very much and he was well, feeling very well. Cuddles: :O! Disco Bear! Don't go! If you die, then who will use your shotgun? Disco Bear: *Doesn't care, Disco Bear DO wanna fight well indeed!* Ok, you know, i will go outside so that the zombies can see me because i may be a terrible legend but i AM NOT letting anybody else go out to defeat the zombies because i don't want them to take the gun! *Disco Bear runs outside their base!* Narrator: Suddenly, Disco Bear kicked down the door. *Disco Bear kicks the door which blocked the zombies way to get in the base "before!"* And he ran outside to "Kill" the zombies! Disco Bear: You won't still kill me anyway, zombies! Because i have a gun! *Shoots* OH YEAH! Narrator: But unfortunately for our hero... *Sighs* He couldn't fight all zombies all alone! *Zombies gets closer to Disco Bear!* Disco Bear: >_< OOOOOH! *Screams as his fate came!* Narrator: And because of the DEATH of Disco Bear..... His friends couldn't DO ANYTHING! Petunia: OH MY GAWD! :O! We must do anything, what is anything we should do now!?!?! Cuddles: ;)! Come On everybody! Let's Go! We can run away from the zombies, just stick behind me! *Cuddles runs away, everybody stays for no good reason at all!* I am the fastest! YEAH! *Bumps into wall* OOF! *Chuckles!* Sorry! *Continues to run!* Narrator: But... Because that Disco Bear took down the door, and Cuddles ran outside ALL by himself, *The Zombies gets INSIDE their base!* so, *Sighs again* The Zombies went inside and they started to EAT THEM! Cuddles ran the fastest he could! Cuddles: *Runs!* I am running the fastest i can! Narrator: But he was cornered everywhere! There was NO WAY he could get away from the zombies all alone! So he had to like run around so he could distract the zombies. Well, he shoot some zombies. *Cuddles shoots some zombies!* So then he like, run away... FAST! *Cuddles ran away!* Then Cuddles started to stop running as he was like!: Cuddles: :D! Hey! Look over there! *Points forward!* It's an another base over there! I could hide inside with no problem! *Cuddles runs inside, ya think ½! If this much zombies left?* Narrator: So he hided. Cuddles: *Enters something awfully dark inside the base!* Gee! It's so dark in here! Hey! I see light over there! *Cuddles goes to however, the light* Narrator: But when Cuddles didn't see it, *Cuddles turns his back!* Disco Bear was there! And he was a ZOMBIE! Cuddles: Oh No! Ugh! *Faints!* Narrator: And then, Disco Bear eated Cuddles dead! The End? DUN! DUN! DUUUUUNNNNN! *End of this ENTIRE Part! Next week we must see what really happened!* Category:Blog posts